In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, place internet-based calls, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. In order to handle large volumes of requests from users requesting various types of content, services, and applications, businesses often employ the use of content delivery networks and other networks to serve the content, connect the calls, and provide the services to the users in a more efficient and effective manner. Such networks are particularly useful when high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing the content, connecting the calls, and providing the services are important.
While current network technologies provide substantial benefits to users and businesses, there is still significant room to enhance current methodologies and technologies for performing IP to IP peering. For example, telecommunications carriers and their accompanying networks typically operate strictly in their own network islands. By doing so, there is often no interoperability between carriers to allow subscribers from one carrier to partake in IP to IP services with subscribers from another carrier. As a result, current network technologies may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users and businesses. Such enhancements and improvements to network technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased revenue for carriers, and increase functionality for both users and businesses.